the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Samuel Davidson's Fitness Camp
Samuel Davidson's Fitness Camp is an episode of The Bully TV series, originally aired in June 2016. Synopsis Edvard is in for a nasty surprise when he and Jonas are sent off to fitness camp... Plot The episode opens with Edvard Andersson in bed coding new DLC tracks for Funky Bomber on his Macrohard Doors 7 laptop. After finishing a particularly complex animation, Åleta Andersson calls him and Jonas Andersson downstairs. He saves his work and locks the computer before trudging into the living room with Jonas. They sit down with Åleta and Oskar Andersson - the former is going on a business trip to Islaston for two weeks, and the latter will be invigilating exams at the University of Dundundun. Now that Edvard and Jonas are getting healthier, Oskar and Åleta have decided to send them to a fitness camp near Bumblewick which can take in campers with health issues. Edvard sighs - his plans to release two Funky Bomber DLC packs next week are ruined. A few days later the family arrive at the fitness camp, known as The Davidson Camp. Jonas wakes up Edvard who took a nap for the whole two-hour journey, then the family stroll to a booth to check the pair in. Oskar and Åleta wave them off as friendly workers welcome them and escort them to a huge courtyard crowded with other campers. Much to Edvard and Jonas' dismay, they are soon split up by an ironically obese worker; the former is led towards a familiar face in the crowd...it is Bradley Houghton! The two joyfully greet each other and start talking about life, before Bradley thanks Edvard for his work on Funky Bomber, his new favourite PC game. They also spot Alex Woodbridge, Amelia Woodbridge and Damien Woodbridge checking in. Another worker then rounds up the pair, Alex, Damien and a few weak-looking boys into a group before leading them down a long path to their cabin. During the walk the other boys (George Chittenden, Frank Pocock and Eric Hastings) introduce themselves; George, who is the strongest of the group, promises to look out for Edvard and Bradley due to their heart issues. Frank plays an Eyephone game involving shooting chavs out of a cannon. Eric sees the fact he is in the weakest group as an insult, and uses a stick to chop stinging nettles down with fury. Shortly they reach their cabin in a field surrounded by an electric fence and barbed wire. The atmosphere suddenly changes...a stern worker named Ronald Hindle drags Edvard inside the cabin and snatches his suitcase containing all his essentials for 'safekeeping'. He brushes his long hair out of his face, so Ronald groans, grabs a pair of scissors and cuts his hair short. Martin Ross, who is also a worker, yells to hurry things up as Frank enters. Alan Davidson shoves Edvard into a changing room; he becomes anxious. Suddenly a blue and green camp t-shirt, shorts and a pair of plimsoles fly over the door and land on his head with a familiar bellow of "Get changed! NOW!", causing him to shriek and wet himself! After a few minutes of trembling he changes into the camp clothes on the workers' request. Soon Edvard, embarrassed due to his camp clothes being too big, rejoins the other campers who now seem miserable. Just as he feared, the camp's leader Samuel Davidson marches up to everyone! He begins the first exercise of their stay by tying them all in a line with skipping ropes. He then ties the rope to a RustTrucket 2000 and drives off, forcing the campers to run. Thankfully it trundles slowly at first, however it goes faster and faster until Edvard stubs his toe on a half-buried Alphamin player. He then passes out from the smell of methane blowing into his face, tripping everyone else up like a domino race. Samuel screams with rage and slams on the brakes. Growling, Samuel unties the campers before forcing them into the next exercise...swimming through a giant mud puddle. Edvard stands up for himself by refusing to get muddy and doing a flying kick at Samuel. Much to his dismay Samuel grabs his leg, then swings him around to toss him hammer-throw style into the puddle. Samuel hurls a rock at a hornet's nest, releasing a swarm of angry hornets in order to get the slower campers to hurry up; Brandon leaps away from a big hornet, getting his leg caught on a tree root, pulling him under the mud! Edvard gasps and drags himself out of the puddle to tug at a fallen tree branch, though he's far too weak to even shift it. George and Felix swim out of the mud to help him; together they haul the branch towards Bradley and use it to aid him out of the huge bog. Samuel does a fart of rage - he takes his anger out on the campers by ordering them to do 1080 press-ups. A few hours of torture later, the groaning campers file into the canteen for their 'dinner' - they are all served a cheap Tescow Value meal, a pile of weight gain powder and a glass of muscle milk each. Edvard tosses the muck out the window when Samuel isn't looking; a fox sniffs it and collapses. Damien bursts into tears, wailing to go home, however Samuel holds up a picture of a weightlifter and yells "There's no escape! You can't get out of here until you're like THIS! NOBODY can foil my plan to bulk up every skinny little weed like you lot on Volcanus! Don't go around hoping your parents can save you! We at the almighty Davidson Camp can outsmart them any day!". The campers tremble - Edvard grabs Frank's muscle milk and chucks it at Samuel's face! He screams so loudly all the bees in Bumblewick buzz out of their hives. Due to the incident at dinnertime, Samuel forces everyone to go to bed early. He leads all the campers except Edvard into a bedroom, pointing out the many cameras in the corridors to deter escapees. Instead of letting Edvard into the main bedroom, Samuel drags him down another corridor that leads to a tiny, stuffy bedroom with dead wasps scattered on the floor. Samuel suddenly locks him in! He pounds on the door despite stepping on two wasps, and Samuel cackles "After all these years...I've finally got you...now bulk up or you'll never touch a keyboard again. Have fun! MWAHAHAHA!" before marching away. He sits on his bed crying for Morten Larsen and worrying for Jonas. With his phone and heart medications locked away, he briefly ponders on the only way he can survive this nightmare...to escape. He feels dizzy from exhaustion and collapses on his bed. Music *Final Fantasy 1 - Sail Away (plays when the family drive to the camp) *Loonie - Permobiloffer (plays when the group walks to the cabin) *Blaster Master - Area 8 (plays when Samuel scares Edvard) *Sonic 3D Blast (Saturn) - Panic Puppet Act 1 (plays when Samuel forces the campers to do press-ups) *Malmen - The Phone Bill (plays when Samuel announces the campers can't leave until they are muscly) *Mario Strikers Charged Football - Peach's Theme (2:28 to 2:56, plays when Samuel leads the campers to their bedrooms) *Tales of Phantasia (SNES) - Sinister Cutscene (plays when Samuel locks Edvard in his bedroom) *Lamb - Loneliness (plays at the end of the episode and in the credits) Category:Episodes Category:Season 13 episodes